Anything?
by fioleeforeverr
Summary: Marshall Lee tries to convince Fionna to give into him, and the lust that he's feeling for her. May be a one-shot, or I might continue. Not sure yet.


It was early in the evening. Marshall Lee was carrying Fionna home to his place to relax after a long day of fighting wolves. He liked her - a lot, and it was obvious. But Marshall didn't just think of her as some sort of friend he can play around with occasionally and tease for laughs; he legitimately liked her, and he didn't think that she really took into consideration how she actually made him feel.

He took a seat on his couch when he arrived home, pulling his legs up and curling up in the corner of the couch.

"Nice job today, Marsh," Fionna exclaimed cooly.

Marshall laughed. "Yeah, you'd be dead if it weren't for me being there to save your cute little ass," He grinned, showing his fangs. Fionna just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Marshall," She sighed. "What do you wanna do now anyways? We could go back to the treehouse and play videogames- or watch T.V, or..."

"Let's watch a movie," Marshall said casually. "You up for something scary?" Yes, we all know what he was planning. Inside his mind he was laughing his butt off and smirking at the thought of protecting her and letting her snuggle up beside him during a horror movie. Not because it would be funny, but because he'd get what he wanted, and Fionna doesn't usually give him what he wants.

"I - uh... okay," The nervousness was audible in Fionna's hesitant tone, but Marshall wasn't surprised.

"C'mon Fi, don't be such a baby," He teased. Fionna pushed him off the couch and slammed his body to the ground.

"Shut up!" She scoffed. Marshall giggled quietly to himself.

"That's the best you've got?" He replied.

Pushing Marshall back up onto the couch, Fionna put the movie into the DVD player and sat down beside him.

"Enough fighting," She told him. Shortly after the movie began, Fionna was cringing at the sight of the gruesome picture, as opposed to Marshall - who was just smiling. He put his arm around Fionna and could feel her goosebumps underneath his fingers.

"Shhh, it's okay," He cooed.

Fionna pushed him away and glared at him.

"You think I'm scared?" She asked. "I'm an adventuress. And I'm tough. I'm not scared of anything!" She said, raising her voice a bit.

Marshall bit his lip and a devious grin spread across his face.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Anything,"

Fionna regretted what she had just said the moment the words spilled out of her mouth, but she needed to live up to her words, especially around someone like Marshall; who would hold things over her forever and tease her about it.

"So you wouldn't care if I kissed you then?" He asked eagerly.

Fionna gulped nervously and nodded.

"Nah, wouldn't phase me,"

"Alright then," Marshall voiced.

And before Fionna could open her mouth to say anything to stop him, Marshall's lips were on hers. They were cold, but soft. She could feel his fangs grazing against her lips as his mouth widened into a smirk. She didn't exactly know why, but she was enjoying the kiss. Her cheeks flushed into a deep red, which looked delicious to Marshall. She didn't want the feeling to end when he pulled his lips away from hers.

"Marshall - I... can we..." She breathed.

"What is it?" He teased.

"I want more,"

"More what?" He asked.

"More of... you,"

Marshall nodded and turned his face away from her, mouthing a prideful "YESSS" to himself, before looking back at her and pulling her onto his lap.

"Hmm," He whispered softly. "I didn't really think you thought of me in this way,"

His lips found their way onto her neck and he pressed a soft trail of kisses down from her upper neck to her collarbone.

"How can I not? I mean look at you! You're - so-"

"So what?" He asked, a hint of excitement revealing itself in the way he said it.

"I don't know. All I know is that I want you," She whispered.

In a matter of seconds, his shirt was off. Fionna couldn't stand his shirt being there to separate her from Marshall. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. Her fingers found their way up onto the bite marks on his neck which made him shiver.

"I guess that's his sweet spot," Fionna thought to herself. She bent down and swirled her tongue around one of the marks, making Marshall moan softly. This made Fionna blush, causing her to gradually become more passionate in her kisses. She grazed her lips along his neck and started sucking gently.

"Unghhh," He growled, his eyes shutting in ecstasy. The red on Fionna's cheeks deepened as she could feel Marshall harden underneath her. He was hardly paying any attention, though, grinding his hips against her - practically begging for more. He tugged at her shirt and looked down at her with his dark red eyes.

"Y-you want it off?" Fionna asked nervously. Marshall nodded and let out a loud grunt as he pulled her shirt off. This was all happening so fast for Fionna. Not that she didn't like it; it was just a lot for her mind to process. Marshall's hands lowered onto her shoulders and he played with her bra straps. The nervousness in Fionna's chest grew stronger and stronger as she felt his hands reach around her back and unclasp her bra, leaving her upper body completely vulnerable. Marshall's eyes widened in approval and he cupped her breasts with his hands, before swooping his head down and sucking on one of her nipples, pinching and swirling the other one with his other hand. Fionna let out a loud gasp as he started nibbling on one of them, surrounding the hardness with his forked tongue. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down, showing her the outline of his hard mound underneath his boxers. Fionna rolled her eyes and looked away shyly.

"Grab it," He commanded, which set Fionna off guard a bit. She lowered her hand hesitantly, and gently placed it where he told her to. Her teeth squeezed her lips as she started to massage him gently through his boxers.

"Glob, yes," He moaned, pulling his boxers down and discarding them onto the floor. Fionna's eyes widened at the size of his member, and she began to wonder how the hell she would fit it into her mouth. Before she could even consider what she would do next, he forcefully shoved himself into her mouth and began to buck his hips. Fionna pulled away, grasping for air.

"What the fuck Marshall!" She screamed, nearly choking.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself..." He whispered huskily. "Let's try this a bit slower," He added.

Her mouth lowered onto his erection and began to form a slow and steady pace. After making herself comfortable, Fionna began to add her tongue as her head bobbed up and down.

"Fucking hell," Marshall groaned, trying his hardest not to force her head down or push himself deeper into her mouth as he entwined his fingers into her long, blonde hair. "Your turn now," he murmured seductively while laying her down on her back. He pulled her skirt off, revealing her red lace panties. He gave her a sly grin, fangs peeking out underneath his lips. "Nice choice," he teased, moving his head down and placing his lips on top of her stomach. He drove his lips slowly down her stomach, all the way to the bottom of her panties, where he stopped and pressed a sweet kiss. He could feel himself growing harder as he noticed Fionna becoming really wet. "You okay?" He asked gently, as he pulled down her underwear and threw it off to the side. Fionna nodded assuringly and bit her lip, unsure of what to expect next. The coldness of his lips spread throughout her lower region as he burrowed his head in between her thighs. He stuck out his tongue, and began to circle it around her clit - making her gasp for air.

"Oh glob Marshall," she breathed, digging her fingernails into his back. His eyes met hers, before he lifted up a finger and pushed it inside of her. Her hips squirmed uncomfortably as he sped up his pace. He could tell that she was about to come when she began to arch her back and grip his messy jet black hair tightly in between her delicate fingers. "M-Marshall... don't stop," she practically screamed as she felt herself fall apart around his finger.

"I'm going to fuck you now," He hissed. "Don't worry babe, it'll only hurt a bit at first," He whispered, as he positioned himself at her entrance and slid himself into her. A high pitched squeal escaped from Fionna's mouth and her eyes filled with tears as he slowly inched himself deeper and deeper inside of her. "I'm sorry," He whispered again. "Just wait; just wait," He added, pressing his lips to hers in an attempt to distract her. Shortly after, she began to adjust to the foreign feeling of having him inside of her and the pain began to die down, replacing itself with a pleasurable fullness and indescribable sensation of pleasure. Her hips swiveled up and down with his, as he sped up his pace and slammed in and out of her, swinging one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Fuck yes," He howled, resting his forehead against hers while he kept up his pace. "You're so fucking tight,"

Fionna'a nails were digging deeper and deeper into his back as loud moans escaped from her mouth repeatedly. He turned her over onto her front and began pounding her at a different angle, bringing her more pleasure than before.

"Oh my GLOB, Marshall," she screamed, throwing her head back in pleasure. "Whatever you're doing, don't fucking stop,"

He assumed that he was hitting her g-spot so he pushed himself into her harder and felt her walls clenching tightly against his member. She was about to come, again. And so was he.

"F-f... Fionna," he groaned loudly, slamming into her even harder and faster than before. "Oh fuck, Fi, I'm gonna... I-"

Fionna collapsed onto the couch, panting heavily and shaking intensely as she felt the orgasm rush throughout her body. At that same time, Marshall was releasing himself into her, making her smile at the feeling of his warm fluid shooting inside of her.

"Well, Fi... you've proved me wrong," Marshall said breathlessly. "You're not afraid of anything,"


End file.
